RWBY: Infractious Reality
by Garsario
Summary: This is the story of team XRGE (Zurge) and their time at Beacon. This is my first fan fic. so please don't be to harsh. Primarily OC that belong to my friends and I, also plan on adding some from the RWBY series here and there. And yes, I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is nothing more than a fan fiction of some of my friends and my OC in team XERG (pronounced like Zurge, and yes I know not the best way to form the team acronym), RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Also, I am looking for other OC to put in the story, only have to meet one of two requirements: first; must be in a team of four (please add pronunciation with the team name so as to avoid me slaughtering it). Or the second; must be a villain, lone wolf, with Torchwick, etc., you decide.**

**I will do my best to integrate them as good as possible, along with the characters of my friends and me. Descriptions will mostly be in (…) this story will also be from Xerosom's point of view unless it says it will take on another characters point of view. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ouch. Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?" I said (About six feet tall, with short dirty blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a hoodie with an elaborate X inside of a yin yang like design, as well as wearing plain jeans, hiking boots, and a backpack with various pockets.) getting up after being stampeded by some overly eager students. "Well that's what you get for waiting right next to the door. Isn't that right Guardian?" Julie said (Best way to describe Julie, think of Winry form FMA, but a little older looking and no ponytail. Also, she carries a small sidearm that has a small bayonet like blade attached to it) looking over to person whose entire body was concealed behind a trench coat, cargo pants, a large scarf, and a hat. In a strap on his back he had what appeared to be an ordinary great sword. "It was his decision to stand there." Guardian said in a slightly raspy, monotone-like voice. "Enough talking already guys. We're going to miss out on all the new people that are here!" exclaimed Ripflame (A roughly 5'9" reptilian Faunus with amber eyes, small patches of scales over various parts of his arms and legs. Wearing a short sleeve shirt that says 'Keep Calm and Kill Grimm' with a picture of a beowolf head with X's for eyes, jeans, and what appeared to be welders gloves. On his back was what looked like a mace with a rotatable series of dust containers halfway up the 3 foot long handle) "Fine, fine. We'll get going. It's not like that Glynda person gave us many details about this place after all." I said, still in a little pain from the earlier incident. "Now, how do we get to the main hall from here?" "Why don't we go ask those two girls over there?" Guardian said, pointing with a gloved hand over to where a girl in white and another in red stood. As we started towards the two girls an explosion happened right between them, causing a shock-wave to ripple across the immediate area. "Oooookay, how about we go this way, away from the crazy, exploding girls." Ripflame said, looking a little shocked from the explosion. "Agreed." was all Guardian said. "But shouldn't we go see whats wrong?" I asked them all. "We've agreed to go the other way." said Julie, and then she whispered to me "Don't make me get the re-barb again." And with that they heard no more arguments from me.

After a series of wrong turns and wondering around, the four of us made it to the mall hall just as Professor Ozpin started to give his speech to the students. As he gave his speech I started to look around at the other students. Among them I saw: a Faunus girl with rabbit ears, a red headed guy in silver armor, as well as the girl who exploded. At the end of the speech, we were all told to go to the ballroom in order to go to bed. Once everyone was in the ballroom, everyone started to get ready to go to bed. "I can't help but wonder what this initiation will be like. Do you think it'll involve a fighting tournament?" Ripflame asked. "I don't know, why are you asking me this kind of stuff all the time?" I said, starting to get a little annoyed. "You both should get some rest; you'll need it for the trials ahead." Guardian said in that same raspy, monotone voice. "Guardian's right, if you don't get your sleep, you become a real grouch." Julie said in my direction. "I don't become a grouch, I just get ticked a little easier," Ripflame said. "That's called being a grouch" Julie replied. Over their own quarrel, they could hear several girls simultaneously yell "Oh not you again!" Our strange group of four looked over to see what was going on, as well as half of the other students there. The commotion was centered on four girls, three standing, and one sitting. Two of the three girls I had seen before, the girl in red that had blown up, and the blonde who ran me over with her friends. With them was the girl in white from before as well, and the girl sitting down was in black with a black bow on her head. From the look on her face she was getting a little annoyed by the other three girls for stopping her from reading a book in her hands. After about a minute or so of arguing, the girl in black blew out the candles next to her.

The next day, all the students were directed to the cliffs at the edge of the Emerald Forest. Professors Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch instructed everyone onto these gray square looking platforms. As I was about to ask theme what these were for, Ozpin started to explain the nature of the initiation. "You will all be assigned your partners ... today. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years." At the mention of this, there was a loud "What!" at the other end of the line. Ozpin then continued with his explanation "Once paired up, you will make your way to the north end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." He paused "You will be graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that relic as long as you are standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" When he finished explaining this, I looked down the line towards the end closest to me and saw that the platforms we were on was launching students towards the forest. "So we're getting launched into the forest? Fine by me. I always wanted to try an entry strategy like this." I said. "Well at least we're not getting dropped out of a airplane; otherwise vomit-boy over there might have spewed on someone else." Ripflame said, pointing over at the blonde guy from the airship yesterday. "Be nice to the poor guy. It's not his fault that he has air-sickness." Julie said prepping for being launched. "You should listen to Julie. It is best not to upset her, as Xerosom knows." Guardian said. "No need to remind me there." I said. After about a minute of waiting, we were about to be launched towards the forest as well. First, Guardian got into a slight crouch before being launched. Julie followed suit and did the same. Ripflame however, turned around before being launched, which caused him to do a series of back-flips in the air before he turned around again. Before I was launched, I asked Professor Ozpin "Mind if I do something a little nuts for my landing strategy?" He looked me and gave a small smile "Go ahead, it's your landing strategy after all" "Thanks" I said before taking aim at a passing Nevermore. "Wohooooo" was all I could say as I was propelled towards my target. I pulled out my twin tonfa, Magnawing, and used them to help latch onto the Nevermore's leg. Due to my own momentum, I still started to descend towards the forest rapidly. "Did not think this one through, at least now I got something to act like a cushion" I said to my self. I started to climb up on the flailing Nevermore (I think he's mad, I wonder why?) and managed to get on top of it just before crashing into the treeline. "Now that is how you make a landing!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Now…, which way's north?"

**Hope you enjoyed, please rate and reply what you think can and could be changed for the better. Also, I plan on making all the chapters a little lengthy. So publishing times will be slightly random.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,Garsario here. This chapter might be shorter then the previous chapter. This is mainly due to this chapter continuously switching from our four main characters, all of which is happening at relatively the same time. And so, I present to you the next chapter in RWBY: Infractious Reality.**

**Chapter 2: From All to One (part 1)**

**(Ripflame)**

"I'm Free-Free Fallin'!" was all i could say as I flipped through the air. I had always dreamed of flying by myself, this was probably the closest i'd get. As I started to descend, I pulled out Ignis, My Flamail (one part retractable flail, one part flamethrower, all epic). I set it to flail mode, Causing the mace head to pop of followed by a extremely flexible, stretchy, and durable cord. I whipped it around and around, gathering momentum, until I lashed it out towards a tree limb. I then started to swing around like Tarzan. (Or George of the Jungle. - Xerosom, Watch out for that tree! - Julie, Quiet you two.) Anyway, As I was swinging down the tree, I noticed an Ursa was plodding around on the ground. "Crazy Idea. Gotta try this out" I said. I made Ignis release from the tree and started falling towards the Ursa. Just before I landed on it though, the Ursa started to turn around to face me. "Hello ugly, open up and say 'ah'" I said as I planted both my feet into its face, slightly cracking the bone like layer on its head. I jumped off its head as it was about to hit me. It was then that I noticed that by doing so I had my back to a tree, I was trapped. The Ursa seemed to notice this as well because it slowly made its way over to me. As it did so, I hit a button on Ignis that pulled to mace head back to the shaft. When the Ursa was close enough to swipe at me, It roared straight in my face. As it was roaring, I stuck Ignis inside of its mouth "Good boy...girl? You know what, forget it, just burn." That's when I turned on Igneous' flamethrower, thoroughly burning its head from the inside out. As the fire was dying, the Ursa collapsed on the ground. I then proceeded to crush its head with the mace head "Double tap, first rule when killing Grimm." I said to the now over-killed Ursa, a pleased smile upon my face.

**(Julie)**

Sigh. First of all, what Academy flings its students to their deaths? I mean think about it. One wrong turn and you'd be lucky to just wind up with a couple of broken ribs. I looked around, wind whizzing past my face, annoyingly blowing my hair back into my eyes and mouth. One of these days, I SWEAR my hair will kill me. Spitting it out of my mouth, I focused on the upcoming trees, which were getting a little too close for comfort. I quickly detached my knife from my holstered gun, did a flip to show off my skills, and then proceeded to stab it into a tree at an angle, causing me to spiral down the tree. After about a minute of doing this (Seriously, where do they get the money to care for trees this big?!) I finally made to get to ground level. Sighing, I reattached my knife, and pondered my situation. Somehow, I had to find Guardian before anyone else. I mean, come on, Xero the Zero and Ripflame the king of bad gasses were good guys and all, but out of the two of them, only Xerosom knows Guardian's little "condition"**( What condition? -Ripflame, You'll learn later, just like the readers. -Xerosom, Get out Now! Before you completely break the fourth wall! -Julie)**, and leaving Guardian with him...no. And there may have been...other reasons...bu-but those aren't important! All I know is that I'm the one who Guardian can rely on the most. he of all people needs me the most... Grumbling, and sorting out confused feelings, I made my way in the direction that everyone was launched, hoping to find Guardian. Turning around a tree, I saw Xerosom, back to me, and standing over a..crushed Nevemore. What. "Nope, not going to be his partner." I whispered to myself, turning to the left and walking away from where he was standing. "Gotta find Guardian." Moving silently, I continued through the dark forest.

**(Guardian)**

Free fall, is one of the many words that came to my mind after being launched. But at least I was not alone in the matter. To my left, Ripflame was flipping about like some ungainly creature, to my right, Xerosom was doing his..tricks. Poor bird. And to my front... Her. Hair like a rising sun, Julie spun and twirled through the sky, a natural acrobat. This is where I belonged, here among my friends. Whether in the sky, or upon the ground. A smile played upon my features, but only for a instant. I then turned back to the forest, and prepared to make my stop. Spying an ideal branch, I extended my claws so that they just barely appeared out of the folds of my robe, and proceeded to snag a branch, and flip up on top of it. After steadying myself, I looked as the others landed, some gracefully, some.. not. I stopped after their heads had disappeared beneath the trees, and began my descent. Swinging from branch to branch, I made good use of my tail and claws, clambering down to the lower branches, where I stopped above a small clearing. There was only a lone Beowolf, prowling the forest floor. I looked at it, this creature that was so similar, yet so different from myself. I sighed, and shoved those emotions away. They weren't going to be of use here. I knew plenty about Beowolves, and where there was one, the rest of the pack wasn't far behind. Perhaps this one was a scout? As I watched from the shadow of the tree, thinking of a way to get around the Beowolf without alerting it, its head turned in my direction. I froze. If it had a chance to let out a howl, its pack would come running, and I knew the advantages of being in a group. I could handle several Beowolves easily, but an entire pack? Not unless I had to. Quickly and quietly, I crawled over above the Beowolf, so that it was right below me. Then I jumped down behind it, and thrust my sword into its back severing its spine. Its body jerked, and its jaws snapped open and close, but no sound came out. I watched it as it died. I stayed with it until the light in its eyes disappeared. Then at the sound of approaching footsteps, I quickly climbed back into the tree, and not a moment to soon. The Beowolf's Pack came out of the forest, and surrounded their fallen comrade. Touching their noses to its fur, they began their cries of mourning. I left. I ran, swinging through the forest along the many trees, further and further from the mournful cries and the feeling of loss, coming from the Beowolf pack.

After some time had passed, I came upon signs of the others. A long furrow in the ground, ending with a crashed Nevermore. "So this is what became of that Nevermore Xerosom was riding on." I muttered to myself. I thoroughly searched the area, until I came upon a spot in the ground that was indented. There was a faint scent, fading, but potent enough to track. I felt a smile tug at my jaw. There was only one being who had this "particular" scent. The only one that I cared for. Julie.

**(Xerosom)**

"Now..., which way's north?" I muttered to myself. I decided to rummage through my backpack for a bit, looking for either a map or a compass to help me out. After a few minutes of rummaging, I noticed a bright light coming from the forest. "Hmm, either someone turned on a really big flashlight. Or that would be Ripflame's Flamethrower in action." I said to myself. After packing up the stuff I took out, I took off in the direction of the light. After a minute or two, I came upon Ripflame standing over a collapsed Ursa with a majorly burnt head. He then proceeded to smash the Ursa's head in with his mace head and said "Double tap, first rule in killing Grimm." I then stepped out clapping and said "Bravo. You killed an Ursa minor all by your self, and a rather small one at that." He then spun around to look at me and said, rather startled "How'd you sneak up on me so quickly?" "I'm a ninja, remember? That and the burnt Ursa probably covered my scent a little." I said to him. He nodded and said "Maybe just a little. So I guess you and I are partners then." "Yup, only hope that Guardian finds Julie then. It'd be weird to have someone new in our group." I said to my friend. "I hope so too." was all he said in reply.

"So..., any idea which way to go from here?" "Not a clue. Although, so long as we don't run into any Grimm for a bit, I think we're good." was all I could say before a Deathstalker twice the size of an average Ursa burst out of the treeline. "How about we run that way, away from the giant killer bug." Ripflame said casually. "Agreed. Also, it's an arachnid. Not a bug." I corrected. "Not really the time to be technical. Now... Let's get out of here!" Ripflame yelled as we started to run from the Deathstalker. "You just had to say something, didn't you!" Ripflame yelled. "How was I supposed to know that an over-sized Deathstalker would pop up like that?" I yelled back at him. "Does it really matter! You went and jinxed it! Hey, isn't that Julie up ahead?" Ripflame said as we came up to a person walking with their back to us.

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, had to get by 'Editing'. This chapter will be in two parts instead of having a single giant one. Also, I am still looking for OC's that people are willing to let me use, so if you have one and want to join in just put their info in a reply. And as a final word to my Grammar Nazi of a friend/editor, "**_**All the gremmer mistakes!"**_** Oh wait, he has something to say -Garsario**

**"FUUUUUUUUUUUDDGGEEE you!" ^_^ -By the Creator of Guardian and Julie(I'm not Garsario by the way. If I was, then that would be very weird. Don't ask why, it just would be for me personally.)**

**Don't want to know why, do I? -By the creator of Ripflame**

**No, you don't. Now, stop taking over! This author's note is long enough as is. -Garsario**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, part two of 'From All to One'. For those of you that are reading this but not leaving a reply, meh, if you don't leave one then you don't leave one. Not that big of a problem for me, 'cause i'm still gonna write these because I feel like doing this with my friends. And due to some 'comments' I've been getting from a friend of mine who wants to join in, I got a little rant to put in here. No, Guardian is not some kind of creepy stalker for Julie because of the whole 'scent' thing. He just happens to be half-Faunus. What the other half is, I shan't say until maybe chapter 5 or so. But if you've already guessed at what it is, kudos to you. And now, without further adieu, enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: From All to One (part two)**

**(Julie)**

_Where are you Guard..?_ I thought, walking away from where I had found "Xero the Zero" next to the crashed Nevermore. I had walked for about five minutes... when the ground underneath my feet began to rumble. "Oh.. you've got to be kiddn' me…" I said, turning in the direction of the rumbling... right where I had come from. Through the foliage behind me came Xerosom and Ripflame, in a dead run from a Deathstalker "YOU. FREAKING. IDIOTS. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted, spinning on my heel and running from the overgrown arthropod. "Hey Julie, found Xero. You find Guardian yet?" Ripflame asked, leaning forward as he ran so he could talk past Xerosom who was in between us. "Yes... you can see him RIGHT BLOODY NEXT TO ME!" I growled, giving him a glare that could freeze a beowolf in its tracks. He shut up. "Um, guys. Not meaning to intrude on this meaningful reunion after, what, six minutes? But wouldn't it be a good idea to split up to attack this thing so we can stop all this running?" Xerosom asked, being reasonable for once. I stopped glaring at Ripflame, and thought, my mind racing for a plan. "Not a bad idea... I was getting tired of running anyway. Ripflame, you go left. I'll go right, and Xero, you keep running. Ready? Go." I said, jumping to the right while Ripflame rolled to the left.

**(Xerosom)**

I couldn't believe it, they left me. I come up with the plan and they both decided to leave me to keep running. I knew that they wouldn't just up and run... well, maybe Julie would. **(Hey! –Julie) (Oh it's true and you know it. -Xerosom) **"Go ahead and take your time guys. I'm just running for my life here, just distracting the the giant friggin arachnid." I said sarcastically. Hoping that the two would attack the Deathstalker soon.

**(Ripflame)**

'Hmm, wonder if I should attack it now, or record this for the internet.' I thought, torn between helping and humiliating my friend. All in good humor though. "Ah ta heck with it, I'm just gonna do both." I declared, setting my scroll to record and placed it between a couple of tree branches so it could catch the Deathstalker. Once it was placed so that it wouldn't fall, I charged towards the grimm. Seeing that Julie was doing the same, minus the scroll recording the event, I jumped onto the Deathstalker. It took me a moment to get my footing. The Deathstalker took notice that I was on it and made an abrupt stop, nearly flinging me of its back. I slammed Ignus down and jammed it into a gap in its armor, giving me an ancor so as to not be sent flying. "You guys comin or what?" I asked while slamming Ignus again and again in the same spot, gradually cracking the armor like bone. As I was doing this, I noticed Julie going for the tail while Xerosom was keeping the claws busy. After a couple of minutes pounding away, dodging the tail, and trying to not get sent flying by all the flailing from the Deathstalker, I managed to break thought the armor and shoved Ignus inside the gap. "Can you take the heat?" I asked the Grimm before starting up the flamethrower on Ignus, causing flames to jut out of the holes in the mace head, searing the Deathstalker's armored hide.

**(Julie) **

"What's that gecko doing now?" I muttered as I saw Ripflame setting his scroll in a tree before running towards the Deathstalker from the side. I sighed, and followed suit, aiming for my target... the stinger. I smiled, jumping over its flailing pincers, and landing behind it, pulling out my pistol, and shooting off several rounds into its stinger, before rolling out of the way of its tail. I backed up, taking an assessment of our situation. Good news... it had stopped chasing Xerosom. Bad news. It was now focusing on Xerosom and Ripflame, swinging its pincers closer and closer. Mind racing, I reloaded Arma, and pulled on the bayonet. The knife slid out, followed by a metal cable, which I swung around my head, sling-style, and when it was at the top of its arc, I let go letting it fly straight and true, so that it wrapped around the Deathstalker's tail. And then I pulled. Hard. What can I say? Working in a forge for half of your life gives you muscles. **(But not too many manners sadly. –Xerosom) (So help me, I will get the rebar again if you don't knock it off. – Julie) **The DeathStalker jerked back, hissing as I pulled its stinger down to my level, holding the knife in my other hand. "Hey... can I borrow this?" I asked, before slashing the stinger off. "Thanks." The Deathstalker whipped its head around, pure venom in its eyes, hissing in anger. I felt a drop of sweat run down the side of my head. "Um… guys? Guys?!" I said, backing up.

**(Xerosom)**

Once the Deathstalker became preoccupied with Ripflame on its back, I pulled out Magna Wing from the bandoleer like strap I had on beneath my backpack. "Bout time you two started hitting that thing. Was starting to think you'd decided to leave me behind." I called out to the others, not waiting for a response before I started ducking and jumping over the scorpion-like Grimm's pincers. While in the air from jumping over one of its sweeping attempts, I thrust the longer end of my tonfa into the hinged joint that connected the upper and lower half of the pincer. Now, the good news was that I managed to stop the seemingly endless dodging from a few moments ago. The bad news, Julie had decided to cut the things friggin tail off, which did nothing more than to royally piss it off even more. "Oh bollocks." Was all I said before the now enraged Deathstalker preceded to go after Julie. While it was chasing after her now, I did my best to hang onto the tonfa had wedged in between the pincer. Hastily trying to connect the two parts of Magna Wing, I nearly dropped it a few times before finally assembling the two together to form its rifle like form. "Hope you like lightning in your claw!" I called out to the Grimm before firing a round that Julie had helped me to create. (What it is, is a two compartment dust based round, the first compartment was a blend of dust to create an explosion to blast apart the bone like plating that all Grimm have. The second compartment houses only energy based dust, thus electrocuting any and all newly exposed flesh, and all of this happening in a fraction of a second. The one flaw to these rounds was that Magna Wing an only handle about five shots without warping due to the immense heat generated.) And that is exactly what happened to the Deathstalkers claw, the bone plate on the upper portion was blown apart while the energy dust went to work, electrocuting the newly exposed area. This seemed to only enrage it further though, as the Deathstalker flung me off of it pincer with my weapon in tow. Being sent flying, I wound up crashing into Julie, sending her backwards in my place. "Great, now there's gonna be two monsters pissed off." I muttered to myself, seeing Julie flying straight towards a figure wearing a trench coat.

**(Guardian)**

….I'm a rational being. I'd like to say that I'm always prepared for anything, that I'm never caught off guard…. But I'd be lying if I said that I foresaw what came next. I had been tracking Julie… I never expected her to find me first. Nor did I expect how she would do so. I was about to run into the clearing where I had heard the roars from… when Julie crashed straight into me, followed by a wounded and VERY pissed off Deathstalker. She looked at me surprised. "..Must we always meet like this?" I rumbled tiredly, grabbing her, and rolling away from the Deathstalker, just barely getting out of the way of its pincers. Julie blinked, looking at me. "Not my fault, you're always late to the party..." She retorted, reloading her gun. I smiled, my face-plates shifting under the bandages that covered my face. "Thou never gave mine being an invitation." I rumbled, pulling out my weapon… the six-foot-long Tesla-Broadsword, Einzelganger. "But... that can come later. First... let's get rid of this unwelcome guest." I rumbled, pulling the lever on the side of the blade, causing the blade to split apart four ways, revealing a long focusing spike in the center of the blade, surrounded by hissing tesla coils. The lever/handle clicked into place, and I held down the trigger, charging it up. "EVERYONE! BACK THINE BEINGS AWAY!" I roared, leveling the tesla-cannon at the Deathstalker. Ripflame had dis-lodged his weapon from the crack he had been creating on the Grimm's back before jumping off. _Sleep well Brother_. I thought. There was a split second of silence as I lifted my claw off of the trigger.

_**KKkkkKRRRRRRR-AAAAAAAACKKKKKKkKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

A blinding stream of super-heated plasma shot out of the Tesla Cannon, arching over my friends' heads… and slammed into the Deathstalker, cutting through its armor and frying its nervous system. The Beast went into a spasm, emitting a final, horrible cry of pain… and collapsed, its body disintegrating. I was silent, watching the body collapsed under its own weight, as whatever was left was soon turned into a broken and burnt mass of what it once was. My nose-holes wrinkled in response to the smell, and I turned away, silent, sheathing my sword. "Goodnight, Blood-brother." I whispered.

**(Ripflame)**

Covering my ears to protect them from the resounding boom created by Guard's miniature tesla cannon. "Man, I love it when he does that!" I shouted over the ringing in my ears to Xero. Once the blinding light started to die down, I went over towards the now burnt carcass that had tried to kill us mere moments ago. Curious as to whether it was dead or just mostly dead, I crouched next to it using Ignis to poke it. "Don't do that ya Gecko, there's no need to check if it's dead or not. It may have been bigger than a normal Deathstalker, but so far Guardian's boom stick there has basically fried any Grimm he points it at." Xero said, but I ignored him as usual when it came to stopping my fun. "Hey, if you guys are done playing with the arachno-ash pile, can we get back to finding those relics?" Julie asked sarcastically from beside Guard. Clipping Ignis back into its strap, I got up from my crouched position, knowing better than to ignore her. Seeing Guard just standing by and watching the Grimm crumble to ash, I decided to walk over and congratulate him on the kill.

**(Guardian)**

I was silent, watching the ashes burn. Had he deserved it? Had ANY of them truly deserved the fate they had gotten? I turned away from the ashes, trying to forget its final scream… I knew what it had said. Traitor. "Hey Guard, nice shootin!" Ripflame said cheerfully, patting my back. I chose not to reply. Julie cleared her throat, and grabbed Ripflame by the ear, dragging him towards the general direction we had agreed to go, growling threats at him. I turned around, only to see Xerosom. He was silent, watching the ash pile. "It was a threat, Guard." He said simply, as if reading my thoughts. He turned around and nodded toward the path Julie and Ripflame had created through the foliage. "Come on… we've got to get going." I looked at the sky and nodded. "Getting late." I rumbled, beginning to walk towards the path. Xerosom nodded as well, a smile flickering across his features, but it was soon gone, replaced with a professional stare. "Yeah... and all of the biggens come out when it's dark." He said, turning back towards the path as he walked beside me.

**(Xerosom)**

After Guard had killed the Deathstalker that Julie, Rip, and I had been fighting, I knew he'd stat being mopey. Whenever he's forced to kill one of them, almost any Grimm, he starts getting empathetic towards them. And really, who's to blame him? Grimm kill us, and we kill Grimm. Is it any different on how some people would want to kill a Faunus, or a Faunus kill one of us? The only reason I can justifiably say 'It's alright to kill Grimm.' Is that they literally have no soul. No conscience. No mercy. But Guard doesn't see it just like that, he almost has a connection with the beasts. These thoughts and countless more bounced around my head until we made it to the ruins that Ozpin had mentioned the relics would be. Inside the ruin were several pedestals, each with a different chess piece on top. "Anyone else get the feeling that Ozpin is a chess… fanatic?" I asked the others, noting how there were two of each piece, of both colors, arranged opposite of each other. Going with our respective partners, me with the Gecko and Guard with Gojira, we chose the white bishop pieces. "Now that we got what we came for, let's make our way back to the cliff." I said, heading back the way we had come but moments ago.

**(Xerosom)**

Having made it back to the cliff where we had been launched, and eventually back to the school once the all of the teams had made it back as well, the team naming ceremony began. "Xerosom Fuecett, Guardian Dwight, Julie Everheart, and Ryden Flacără. The four of you have retrieved the white bishop pieces. From now on, you four shall be known as, Team XERG, led by, Xerosom." Ozpin announced, each of our pictures appearing on a screen overhead with our initials spelling out the teams name. "Congrats Xero!" Ripflame exclaimed, patting me on the back. "Thou deserved it." Guardian rumbled, voice as raspy and monotone as ever. As the four friends left the stage to join the crowd, another group was called up. "Grayson Tura, April Stillwater, Reap Nekor, and May Stillwater. You four retrieved the black rook pieces. You four will been known as, Team GRAM, led by, Grayson." Ozpin announced as he had with the ones before, and as he would the ones yet to come. Once he had introduced the last of the teams, he said almost to himself that 'This is going to be an interesting year'.

After the initiation ceremony was complete, all the teams were told to go to their assigned rooms for the night. Making our way through the crowd, the rest of TEAM XERG and I found a way past and into the hallway. Unfortunately though, they also ran into TEAM GRAM, literally speaking for Ripflame. "Hey, watch where you're going, or next time I'll just watch you burn." Said the guy Ripflame had run into. He wore a black hooded cloak over a black t-shirt. He also wore black cargo pants and black shoes. "Oh, my bad. I must have a hard time seeing goths in the hallway." Ripflame retorted, not liking this guy for thinking he could burn him. "Guys, no need to fight. We're all on the same side here." Said the other guy among them, a Faunus by the looks of his tail, he wore a light gray jacket with black undershirt and plain jeans and sneakers. "Finally, someone with some sense." I muttered under my breath. "By the way, where are those other two from your team?" I asked, not seeing the sisters. "Oh them? April dragged May to the dorm." Said the Faunus, jerking a thumb in the direction they had been heading before Ripflame ran into them. "Before I forget, I'm Gray. And my bull headed friend here is Reap." Guardian stayed back, observing the conversation from a distance. "…..Um… who's the big guy?" Reap asked, still butting heads with Ripflame. "I art he who is known as Guardian Dwight." Guardian rumbled immediately, nodding to Reap. "At least they're not trying to kill each other…" Julie said, sighing. Soon after she said so, an animalistic scream came from down the hall. "Oh, no." Was all Grey could say before Reap pushed off of Rip, causing him to fall, and bolted towards to origin of the noise shouting "I'm comin Luna!" "Umm, what was that about?" I asked, still staring blankly after Reap. "April no doubt found Luna." Grey said with a sigh. "Could you guys come with me? I'd rather not leave Reap to solving this problem on his own." He asked us. Before the rest of us could give our answer, Rip got back up from having been pushed down only moments prior "Get back here you jerk!" he shouted, running after Reap. "Well then, I guess that answers that question. You two head off to the dorm, I'll take care of this." I called back, following after Rip with Grey.

**(Guardian)**

And so it twas, that I was alone with Julie. I simply looked at her, knowing that she was probably thinking the same thing as I. "...Go after them?" I rumbled, looking down so that I could see her small face, brows furrowed in thought. She turned, a small grin going over her face. "Let's see... miss seeing Rip getting the crap kicked out of him... or back to boring dorm." She immediately began walking after Xerosom. "Come on, tall, quiet and Handsome." I sighed, but followed her nonetheless. How could I not? I felt a smile tug at what substituted for my mouth, and chuckled as I followed her. "You humans... art most interesting." I chuckled, following her to what would most likely be a bad idea.

**And like that, Chapter 3 is done! Sorry to everyone I made wait for this, some many things in life that distracted me and took up time. On the upside, i'm now able to start this up again, I might be able to do a holiday chapter here real soon. In other news, The creator for Guardian and Julie finally made an account. He now goes by Guarding Overseer, But we'll just call him GO for short. Anything to say to the readers as long as I'm at it GO?**

**GO-Bagels are Delicious with freshly prepared Colby Jack Cheese, ham, and warm scrambled eggs. Please remember not to touch the frying pan, as it will burn your exposed skin. Kumquats.**

**... Well, alright then. Guess I'll see you all again as soon as i'm done with the next chapter. **

**GO- Which will be in three thousand years, at the rate we are going...**

**Hey, you wanted to be the editor. Now knock it off, this outro is long enough already!**


End file.
